


A New Dawn

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Rhaneys finally gets Jon back, and now she won't let anyone take him away from her.Jon x Rhaneys





	A New Dawn

Chapter One  
Rhaenys stared sat at the head table in the great hall of the Red Keep. Or, what was left of the great hall. Only a day after Aegon and Daenerys had come to retake the city. The last few years seem like a nightmare as she stares out at the crowd of Lords and Ladies rejoicing in the overthrow of the Lannister regime, and the return of the Targaryen’s.   
Nearly eight years ago Rhaegar was betrayed by Tywin Lannister and Little Finger. Her Father and Mother butchered before her during a dinner to commemorate the peace that had been hard won following Roberts Rebellion. Roberts Rebellion erupting from her Fathers youthful desires. Robert Baratheon might have won if Ned Stark hadn’t stopped the Northern Army after finding out the truth of his Nephew. That Jon Stark was brought into this world out of love, and not the horrible stories of Rhaegar stealing Lyanna Stark against her will.  
After the Lannister’s had taken over the Red Keep Aegon had pleaded for Rhaenys to flee with Daenerys and himself to the East. But, Rhaenys stayed knowing that she meant more to the Lannister’s alive than dead. In the end Aegon and Deanery’s were able to amass a force to return to Westeros and to take Kings Landing back from the Lannister’s. With the help of the Northern forces they defeated the Lannister’s in sound victory. But Kings Landing had seen the brunt of the two-year war. The city would need to be rebuilt from the ground up, and as Queen Deanery’s spoke to the crowd about the need for unity Rhaenys couldn’t help but envy for Aunt.   
Where Daenerys had grown strong through uniting others in her exile Rhaenys had grown strong through closing off her heart to the world. The years of torment, ridicule, and borderline torture had caused Rhaenys to close off from others. Her brothers tear when he found her in the black dungeons were a visible sign of physical and mental state.  
Rhaenys lifted a cup of Summer wine to her lips as the liquid burned down her throat. Staring off into the crowd she paid little attention. It was all to surreal at this very moment. Her Brother and Aunt flying in on two Dragons like the Targaryen’s of old with an Army of Dothraki and Unsullied behind them.   
Daenerys had briefly told her of their union in Pentos cementing their Targaryen lineage. Rhaenys felt happiness for her sibling and Aunt, but also a pang at the thought of being the only Targaryen alone. But she wasn’t the last Targaryen in this way. There was another to the North. Another who’s stormy eyes, dark hair, and solemn kindness kept what was left of the Dragon fire burning in her very core.   
Jon Stark. Blood of the First Men, Former Commander of the Knights Watch, Savior of the Free folk, Hero of the Dawn, The White Dragon. All of these names Rhaenys heard through the gossip of the guards who would change shift during the nights she would spend in the black cells. Her head swirling with the thoughts of her brother.   
It had been so long since she had laid her sharp indigo eyes on his solemn face. After Rhaegar had defeated Robert Baratheon in the Battle of the Trident he had brokered a fragile peace with the Northern Lords, most notably the former King of the North Ned Stark. Jon ended up being the key for piece between the wild North and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. In the mixture of blood of the Wolf and Dragon the realm found itself in a short time of peace and prosperity.  
But someone always wants more. And, that enemy ended up being the Lannister’s, but not all. Tyrion and Jamie had surprised the realm as Tyrion escaped the death of Joffrey to find himself as hand of the Queen to Daenerys. And, Jamie served as a spy for Aunt and Brother eventually opening the city up to their armies.   
Rhaenys knew more than anyone that a family doesn’t define a person, their actions do. And, the two brothers aided her family and the realm in their time of need. But, as Rhaenys took stock of her Aunt and Brother smiling to each other with a look of tender warmth she felt the pang in her heart grow.  
The agreement their Father and Jon’s Uncle had made required Jon’s place in the North on his tenth name day, and her Father didn’t have the leverage necessary to keep Jon in the South. The North always remembered, and Ned Stark could break the peace nearly lost because of Roberts Rebellion.   
Since Rhaenys could remember her Father returning to the Red Keep with a dark hair bundle in his arms Rhaenys felt a deep connection to Jon. His stormy brown eyes captivating the young girl. His appearance stood in contrast with her own. Where her skin was a sun kissed tan, he was as white as snow, where her hair was the traditional Targaryen silver his shown purely of the North dark wild, and where her eyes were a clear indigo his were as grey as the sky during a storm.  
Growing up together during their formative years Rhaenys always took a special interest in Jon. Her mother Ellia viewed Jon with disdain as he reminded her of her husbands’ infidelity, and the reason for the realm nearly falling into ruin. Aegon though close with Jon always treated their little brother as a rival, and often joking cruelly about his origins. Daenerys was always kinder, but even their Aunt kept herself distanced from the Northern lad. Their Father always seemed reserved around Jon, and Rhaenys always believed it was because of his Northern features reminding him of what he had lost.  
But, Rhaenys was there for Jon in a way no one could understand. She was there for many of his firsts. His first word was her name (or what he could sound out) which in turn led to her personal nickname from him ‘Rhae,’, his first steps which so happened to be from the dinner table to her, and countless other firsts.  
Where Rhaenys was passionate and lively Jon was calm and cool, where Rhaenys was short tempered Jon was as even keeled as ice, where Rhaenys cared more for politics and propriety Jon cared for combat and freedom from the Castle walls. They were as different as fire and ice, but somehow it only drew them closer together.  
That’s why when Jon’s 13th name day arrived she had been a complete and utter mess. Ellia had scolded her on acting ‘unladylike,’ as Rhaenys moved about the castle like a somber ghost. Each meal that grew closer to his departure she became more and more withdrawn. It took until the night before for Jon to finally breakthrough to her.  
Ten Years ago   
Night had fallen across the castle as Rhaenys sat on the floor next to her bed knees drawn up to her chest. Her head lay on her knees as her silver hair glowed in the soft moon light. The only sounds in the room the soft sobs of a 16-year-old girl who hated life at the moment. Her Mother and Father had come to the door, but she had barred it. Even her Aunt and Aegon couldn’t get her to unlock it.  
It wasn’t until she heard a shuffle at her window did, she lift her head and open her eyes. Crawling off of the windowsill were the unmistakable curls of Jon. Rhaenys wiped at her eyes quickly as she spoke with a coarse voice.  
‘What do you think you’re doing?!”  
Jon looked up at her with his half grin, “Well your door was locked, so I took the only other option.”  
Rhaenys stood quickly as she glared at her brother, “That was stupid! What if you’d have fallen?”  
Jon raked his fingers through his messy curls, a habit that she knew he did when he was confused, stressed, or in this case nervous, “Well I guess you wouldn’t have to cry about me leaving for Winterfell in the morning.”  
Rhaenys stomped over to Jon to stand before him. Even though she wasn’t short in comparison to her Mother, Jon had officially grown taller. Only by half a centimeter of course.  
Rhaenys poked him in the chest enunciating the words, “That’s not funny Jon.”  
Jon shrugged putting his hands up, “Aye, but did get you to stop crying.”  
Rhaenys smacked his chest as Jon smiled sheepishly now before his arms shot out to encircle her. Rhaenys tried to get away from his lanky arms as she finally found her back pressed against Jon’s chest. Her hands coming to wrap themselves around his forearms. Rhaenys quit her struggle as she sighed feeling Jon’s chin coming to rest a top her right shoulder. The feel of Jon’s cooler body against her own sent a shiver down her spine. The blood of the Direwolf running strong in his veins as she felt her heat transferring to him.  
When Jon spoke his lips right by her ear Rhaenys gulped, “I don’t want to go… I don’t want to leave you.”  
Rhaenys stroked her thumbs along the skin of his forearm, “I know Jon, but it’s our duty as the children of Rhaegar to execute our obligations.”  
Jon stepped back enough for her to turn in his embrace, but his arms still encircling her waste as Rhaenys looped her own around his neck bringing him closer so their eyes could meet.  
Jon spoke with sadness and defiance in his eyes, “Even if the obligations were made without our consent?”  
Rhaenys pressed her forehead against his closing her eyes as her breath hitched, “Even then my young wolf.”  
She felt Jon’s fingers tighten their hold of her waste, “I didn’t ask for any of this! I didn’t ask to be born… if Rhaegar hadn’t…”  
Rhaenys eyes opened as she looked to Jon sternly, “Jon you being born is the best thing that ever happened to me, so please don’t say things like that. Without you the world would be a lesser place.”  
Jon’s eyes softened as he opened his mouth to speak, but closed them quickly along with his eyes melting into her embrace.  
When his eyes opened, he spoke with a pained tone, “Can I stay here tonight? With you?”  
Rhaenys nodded immediately, propriety be damned, “Of course Jon.”  
Stepping from his embrace she led them to her bed. Pulling back the covers she shuffled to the side as Jon joined her. It had been a rash decision, but if this was their last night together for who knows how long then she was going to spend it together with Jon. Growing up Jon would always slip into her bed when he had a nightmare or trouble sleeping. Usually Rhaenys would be the one to hold him, to stroke his hair, and to whisper sweet nothings until he fell asleep. Rhaenys at times would spend hours just watching his sleeping form. His skin smooth from doubt and worry. She would lock away each memory as she pressed her pale pink lips to his forehead.  
Now Jon comforted her. He pulled her into his chest as she rested her cheek just below his chin. Her hand coming to rest over his strong and beating heart. The logical part of Rhaenys mind told her that this was indecent. She was in nothing more than a shift. Her blossoming breasts pressed against his side, and her underwear doing little to hide what lay beneath. But, the Dragon in her won out as it always did when it came to Jon. They needed this. She needed him and he needed her.  
Rhaenys felt her eyes close as she heard Jon’s deepening voice speak sweet nothings into her hair as he stroked her back with his hand. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was his deep norther accent saying a few words, “Whatever happens you will always be my Dragon.”  
Present  
Rhaenys so lost in thought failed to notice Daenerys’s hand waving in front of her face. It took Daenerys shaking her shoulder for Rhaenys to come back to the present.  
“Rhaenys!”  
Rhaenys blinked a few times before looking at Daenerys, “What? What is it?”  
Daenerys sat back in her turned seat, “The feast is over, I was asking if you wanted to go for a walk?”  
Rhaenys shook her head, “No thank you, I think I need to get some sleep.”  
Daenerys nodded slowly, “Maybe that would be best… Rhaenys if you need to talk at all I’m here for you.”  
Rhaenys nodded, “I know Daenerys, and I’m thankful for you, Aegon, and everything you’ve done. It’s just… a lot to take in.”  
Daenerys smiled sadly, “Well… Jon should arrive tomorrow along with some of the men from the North bringing King Robb’s treaty for the truce between us and the North.”  
Rhaenys’s eyes softened, “Hopefully his travel is safe.”  
Before Daenerys could reply Rhaenys announced her retire for the night as she made her way to her room. She didn’t allow the Kings Guard to follow her, not after all she had experienced with the previous Guard. Paranoia may have meant questioning looks from her Aunt and Brother, but it meant peace of mind for Rhaenys.   
Lost in thought she made her way to her room. Closing the large oak door behind her she locked it before turning and leaning against the door with a sigh. Jon would be here tomorrow, and what did that mean? Ten years since she had seen her sweet brother. So much had transpired between them, what if he didn’t recognize her?   
Rhaenys moved to her mirror as she ran a hand through her long silver hair. Her once full cheeks were hollower from her months spent in the black cells. Her arms skinny and skin paler than her usual sun kissed tan. Her eyes seemed dimmer than when she was a girl. Before it all went so wrong.  
Sighing to herself Rhaenys turned away from the mirror. Beginning to undo the back of her dress when she heard a commotion from the window. A strong gust of wind burnt out the candle by the large opening. Rhaenys jumped with a fright as she backed away to the corner of the room pulling a dagger from her side.  
Her indigo eyes set on the window she felt as if her soul left her body. Rising from the window was a familiar head of black curls. The man climbed through the window as he said something in old Valyrian as a soft snort was met with a flap of wings. The man turned as he scanned the room. His tall form draped in black Northern garb. The sight of a white wolf head jutting out from a long sword at his side. The man’s hair was tied in a bun as the black tendrils shined in the moonlight.  
Rhaenys couldn’t breathe. She stepped forward dropping the knife to the ground. The sound causing the man to place a hand on the hilt of his sword until his stormy grey eyes locked with her own indigo own.  
The mans mouth opened, but no words escaped. Rhaenys continued her slow walk over until she stood only a few feet in front of him. Rhaenys searched his face as she noted his trimmed bear, scar above his right eyes, and wrinkles that marked his skin. The mans eyes appeared to old for one who seemed not much younger than her. It was the lopsided smile that appeared on his lips that kicked Rhaenys mind into over drive.  
She spoke with a weary tone, “Jon?”  
Jon replied with a choked tone, “Aye Rhae, it’s me.”  
Rhaenys looked at him for a moment longer before tears filled her vision. Launching forward she felt his strong arms come to wrap around her thin waste. She latched her arms around his neck as she nuzzled her face beneath his chin. Jon’s arms linked her to him, and Rhaenys tears falling freely.  
Jon spoke into her silver hair, “I’m home Rhae, I’m home.”


End file.
